


Забери его домой

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: «Сэмюэль Бичворт ушел в море, чтобы забыть безответную любовь. Ему удалось», − однажды шепнула ему Джессамина.Больше уходить ему не потребуется.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take him home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197345) by [hardisonparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardisonparker/pseuds/hardisonparker). 



Сэмюэль был в равной степени мягок и суров как телом, так и душой. Сурово ощущается большой рубцеватый шрам на его плече от неудачного нападения речного хрустака, замеченного, лишь когда его стало слышно, − то есть слишком поздно. Суровы ладони, огрубевшие и потрескавшиеся от долгих лет работы и долгих лет в море. Мягка область внизу живота, набирающего вес, где изглаживаются тяжело заработанные в молодости мышцы. Мягко давление его руки, мимолетно касающейся плеча Корво, когда они расходятся после очередного выматывающего дня.

Суровы слова, срывающиеся с его языка в компании, где чураются манер, − он моряк до мозга костей. Мягка забота, с которой он держал на руках Эмили. Мягко нежное обращение, с каким он точно называл каждую деталь лодок, которые она нарисовала вместо того, чтобы заниматься математикой. Сурово его самоуничижение, с каким он говорил о своей роли среди лоялистов или о значимости для юной императрицы.

Когда, казалось, всё закончилось, Сэмюэль переправил Корво и Эмили с острова Кингспэрроу обратно к «Песьей яме». Последнюю ночь они проведут в доме одновременно знакомом и вновь тягостном, − но безопасном. Соколов и Пьеро еще не уехали, и их изобретение гарантирует Корво полноценный отдых, прежде чем он начнет искать способ благополучно доставить Эмили на коронацию.

Сейчас она спала в одной из кабинок бара, устроившись между Каллистой и окном, выходящим на пустынную улицу. Его дочь, такая сильная, сдерживала слезы, когда он спас ее с маяка, до тех самых пор, пока не увидела Каллисту. Она сильнее стиснула его ладонь, и, взглянув вниз, Корво заметил, что по подбородку у нее стекают капли. В мгновение ока она зарылась лицом в фартук Каллисты, и женщина обняла ее, шепча что-то на ухо.

Потерять еще одного человека было бы слишком, и всю ночь Эмили мечется между ней и Корво. Завтра она вновь примется жаловаться и уклоняться от необходимостей, но сегодня она − ребенок, который многое пережил и нуждается в утешении. Сегодня всем мерзавцам пришел конец, и она ощутила себя под защитой достаточной, чтобы своими действиями сказать: «Я так боялась».

Сэмюэль за барной стойкой разливал всем напитки. Тост следовал за тостом, хотя они с Корво пили меньше прочих. Сесилия спустилась из своего тайного укрытия в компании выживших местных, которые прятались еще до того, как лоялисты сделали «Песью яму» своим домом. Все − без каких-либо симптомов чумы, каждый − наслышан об убежище от храброй девушки, которую столь многие недооценивали.

Когда раздалось пение, даже Корво улыбнулся, однако, впервые с момента как он очнулся в Затопленном квартале, спина его расслабилась не раньше, чем он глянул через стойку и увидел тонкую усмешку Сэмюэля. В баре были важные союзники, и люди, которые, объединившись, смогут пресечь чуму, и женщина, которая примет участие в воспитании императрицы, и девушка, которая неосознанно спасла их всех, передав Корво ключ от своих покоев. И, тем не менее, выбирая из них того, кто прикрыл бы ему спину, Корво снова и снова останавливал бы свой выбор на Сэмюэле.

− Он уважает тебя, − произнесла Джессамина, этот отдаленный голос, который был ею и не был, который шептал истину сквозь туман.

− Он беспокоится за тебя, − не произнесла она, но всё равно казалось, что эта мысль, посетившая голову Корво, когда он вновь поймал долгий и задумчивый взгляд Сэмюэля, звучала ее голосом. Он вскользь задался вопросом, останется ли теперь этот голос навсегда в его сознании, как неотделимая его часть?

У Сэмюэля Бичворта лицо, посуровевшее от ветра, и взгляд, который, наоборот, очень мягок, если поймать его в нужный момент. Если поймать его устремленным на Корво, когда через водную гладь тот созерцает Башню Дануолла своим собственным проницательным взором. Если поймать его устремленным на Корво, когда тот балует Эмили (и, по правде сказать, себя тоже) игрой в прятки. Если поймать его устремленным на Корво.

И Корво, натренированный и привыкший к тому, что за ним наблюдают, ловил его множество раз.

− Сэмюэль Бичворт ушел в море, чтобы забыть безответную любовь. Ему удалось, − однажды шепнула ему Джессамина.

Теперь Корво мог представить, какой была эта безответная любовь. Подобная близость двоих мужчин не была чем-то неслыханным, но во времена юности Сэмюэля, несомненно, имела распространение куда меньшее, чем ныне. Поэтому ему удалось забыть безнадежную любовь и в какой-то период даже найти, а позднее потерять жену, к нраву которой он относился так же нежно, как к реке, о ней напоминавшей. Быть может, и другая любовь настигала его и уходила, но к моменту их с Корво встречи у Сэмюэля осталась лишь вода.

Сейчас, отделенный от него барной стойкой, потягивая разведенное вино, Корво наконец получил минуту для размышлений. Он любил Джессамину всецело и безоглядно. Любовью, которая родилась не сразу, но, возникнув, отказалась покинуть его. И никогда уже не покинет.

И всё же в его присутствии мучения Корво становились слабее, чем в иные дни за последние полгода. Он обнаружил, что больше стремится к обществу Сэмюэля, нежели прочих, предпочитая устроиться возле импровизированной лачуги и разделить последнюю банку сомнительного мяса, а не выслушивать очередные рассуждения Хэвлока и Мартина о стратегических планах. Гнев и горе, бушующие в нем, утихомиривались, когда он наблюдал, как в свете фонаря Эмили рисует морских чудовищ, внимая новым историям об океане, которые уговорами ей удалось выпросить у Сэмюэля.

Для лодочника не найдется времени в жизни занятой делами императрицы и ее отца, сказал Сэмюэль, и, казалось, он был уверен в своих словах. Но Корво не слишком заботила такая жизнь, в которой ему не будет места. Словно провожать с Джессаминой садящееся за башню солнце и коротать сумеречные часы в тишине, пока Сэмюэль вырезает из дерева незамысловатые вещицы, стало привычным завершением любого дня.  

Корво ощутил внутри себя тепло, которое разливалось стремительно, тихо и равномерно. Быть может, противоположное во всем тому, что было у него с Джессаминой. Навряд ли многие назовут это чувство любовью, но, тем не менее, он испытал желание за него уцепиться.

− Ты в порядке, Корво? − послышался голос Сэмюэля, и Корво осознал, что, должно быть, загляделся. Впрочем, он не устыдился и встретился с ним глазами.

Всего несколько дней тому назад Сэмюэль небрежно обронил, что вернется в море, если Хэвлок сможет подсобить. Всё в нем казалось временным, будто, ничем здесь неудерживаемый, он отдрейфует прочь. У Корво появилось чувство, что, уйди он спать, оставив всё как есть, к утру Сэмюэль уже отчалит.

− Сэмюэль Бичворт ушел в море, чтобы забыть безответную любовь. Ему удалось, − однажды шепнула ему Джессамина.

Больше уходить ему не потребуется.

Между ними двадцать лет разницы, но и сам Корво не молод. Он не питал к моряку вожделения и не ощущал ничего подобного в ответ. Но внутри у обоих − доверие, и уважение, и одиночество, которые на протяжении этой истории со спасением империи каким-то образом расцвели в свою собственную вариацию любви.

И потому его ответ на «ты в порядке?» прозвучал так:

− Останься.

Если кто вслушивался (или был трезв), слово привело бы их в замешательство. Но глаза Корво встретились с глазами Сэмюэля: лицо и поза расслаблены и открыты, и человек, которому слово предназначалось, не смешался вовсе.

К койке Сэмюэля, а не к собственной постели Корво ведет его, бросив последний взгляд на Эмили, чтобы убедиться: она цела и невредима. Сэмюэлю комфортнее вне помещения, и сюда Корво заходил последний раз тогда же, когда и он сам. Они разделяют мягкие прикосновения и, быть может, легкий поцелуй, но в движениях их нет яростного напора. После Корво засыпает, прижавшись грудью к спине Сэмюэля, вдыхая запах соленой воды с его волос.

В конце остаются два немолодых мужчины, удивленных тем, что, переплетенные вместе, они не испытывают неловкости после стольких лет одиночества. Это словно дружба, − но куда шире, как нечто, родственное любви и не менее важное. Сознание Корво, или голос Джессамины, или оба сразу нашептывают:

− Он хороший человек. Черпай счастье там, где можешь найти.


End file.
